The True Warmth of the Rain
by Lady-Nuriko
Summary: Cutesy one shot Royai. Who thought rain could be so hot?


This is just a quick one shot I wrote up after seeing a picture once (Fan art perhaps?) It's become one of my favorite picture of the two and I can't for the life of me find it on the Internet again so I can't give credit where credit is due. I believe it came from Deviantart? If anyone knows please let me know. Thanks! (For reference to the picture please view my profile avatar)

Anyways, every time I see it, it gets me to thinking of how the moment came to be. Nothing too original, I'm sure its been done before but the artwork deserved a story unto itself. I just hope to do the moment justice. Its just so cute! And with this, Im out of new royai ideas. XD Really.

* * *

**The True Warmth of the Rain**

Riza Hawkeye loved the morning, the air was fresh and untouched. Perfection. From many years of routine and practice she always woke up early, even on her days off which were few and far between when you work under a superior like hers. This however, wasn't one of those days. It was 5am and she was wide awake. Her uniform was laid out neatly on top of her bed, clean and ready for the day. As she paused by the open window she took a moment to gaze out, inhaling the crisp morning air. A genuine smile formed on her lips, the sky was clear and bright, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun was already on its rise to the sky. It was going to be a lovely day.

The thought that provided the most motivation for her to wake up in the mornings other than the mornings themselves was the idea of being able to see his face again. The warm carefree eyes brought a sense of balance to her making her feel complete. It sounded cheesy but that's just how it was. She dressed in her standard blue uniform, pausing briefly at the mirror to check that everything was in order, finally she flipped and clipped her blond hair up in its usual fashion.

When she was ready she gathered her purse and left for the walk to work. It hadn't been long into the journey before she felt the first drop of water hit the pavement. Her eyes travelled upwards in the direction it had come from. Already the sky had started to darken and several more raindrops fell. Great. She liked the rain but hadn't thought to bring her jacket. Too late to go back for it now.

Riza quickened her pace as the sky continued to darken, stirring the clouds about and pouring down water at a steady pace. By the time she had arrived at headquarters she was literally drenched, her uniform top was soaked through, her hair had come loose in several areas and dripped down her face. The words 'drowned rat' came to mind. One of the older Generals chuckled softly at her appearance and made a comment along the lines of 'she should have driven'.

Hawkeye gave a smile of acknowledgement, humoring the older man but finding nothing at all funny about the situation. She entered Mustang's office and stripped herself of the soaked jacket. Letting out a small sigh, she wondered how long it would take for the item to dry out. The office was empty and cold. She shivered involuntarily in her wet clothes. Draping the jacket over her chair she ran her hands briskly over her arms to warm them. The rain outside the window hadn't ceased in the least.

Her gaze was focused intently on what the weather was doing she didnt hear him come in, nor did she hear the door close. Mustang stood just inside the room, noticing almost immediately his Lieutenants appearance. He had followed the water trail and the fact that it led to his office he guessed whom it might be. No one else ever came this early. He approached the woman casually from behind (not the smartest thing to do to a woman who was armed, even less when it was Hawkeye, but he figured he had a couple more lives left in him yet), her hands still rubbing the goosebumps off her arms. He wrapped his arms around the woman causing her to jump from the sudden touch. His embrace was warm as he held her.

"Are you trying to ward me off with all my weaknesses?"

His tone was soft and taunting as he whispered in her ear.

"Taisa, I didn't hear you come in."

He took into account her appearance now as he held her, her black shirt clung to her body, he could feel the cold wetness even through his own clothes.

"You should have asked for a ride. I would have picked you up."

Riza could only manage an annoyed nod, why was everyone taking such an interest in making fun of her this morning. It wasn't as if she had planned to get caught in the freak rain storm. Mustang noticed the sudden change as her body tensed in his arms. He frowned in concern.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to upset you."

Riza shook her head slowly. For a moment she feared he would release her. The sensitive female side of her wanted them to remain like this, kept warm in his strong embrace. For just this moment she wanted to be a woman. A sensitive young woman and not the cold Lieutenant that everyone feared. She kept her head lowered, away from his piercing gaze so not to reveal the blush that she was sure would betray her feelings for him.

"What do you mean by _all_ your weaknesses Sir?"

She asked, being cautious to keep her voice sounding as normal as possible. The small quiver in her tone she could pass off quiet easily as being from the cold. Roy let his mischievous, seductive smile creep across his face as she asked.

"The first is rather obvious I hope, you seem to mention it every time it rains..." He started, his gloved hands slowly moving, quite deliberately up her body. Smirking inwardly as she tensed slightly under his touch. His one arm rested firmly across her chest, locking her to him and preventing any escape from his embrace- not that the idea would ever have crossed her mind. He placed his other hand just under Riza's chin and bottom cheek, using it to guide her head up to his. She met his intense gaze as evenly as she could. If she was blushing, he didn't make mention of it like he normally would.

"You, Riza. Your my ultimate weakness as well as this incredibly intense strength that allows me to constantly move forward."

She didn't have a chance to reply before her lips were assaulted by his, a deep passionate kiss that she had only ever dreamed about. She closed her eyes in the moment, returning the kiss all too willingly. So this was what it was like to kiss the famous Roy Mustang, womanizer of the military. Her body relaxed in his arms, her body leaning back into his as their kissed deepened. Suddenly she was no longer cold. The dampness of her garments didn't bother her as she was wrapped in the hot embrace of the only man she held feelings for, she could be a happy like this. At least for today. At least for now.


End file.
